Who Is Phoenix Wright
by msyu1
Summary: Sebastian Debeste's impression to Phoenix Wright. A translation from Chinese.
1. Chapter 1

**msyu1: This is not my original work, just a translation from Chinese. I like this story so much, so I translate it and repost it here.**  
**Original author: Himmel**  
**Himmel: No shippings (****but maybe some Wrightworth in author's headcanon****)**  
**Sebastian Debeste POV.**  
**The story is based on the plot in DD and AAI2, spoilers ahead.**  
**Relexed atmosphere, mindless joy, lots of out of character.**

-"Oh, Phoenix Right, who is that person?"

As it is said, it is easier to spend money than knowing something earlier. By the way, I knew this long time after.  
If I had known what would happen later, I would, definitely, rather swallow my beloved baton one hundred times than ask something like that.  
After I asked this offhandedly while holding the case material - the reason I asked was because the name printed in the file was too strange, just like a joke - air in district Prosecutor's Office's meeting room became silent for several seconds, no, maybe longer…  
In the deadening silence, only Klavier Gavin's shoulders kept shaking strangely, snap sound one after another, piercing.  
"What? I-Is there anything strange in my words?"  
No one answered me. I looked at my irritating direct supervisor, the youngest chief prosecutor in local Prosecutor's Office, Miles Edgeworth, bewilderedly - he crossed his arms and seemed deep in thought, lips pressed together, face emotionless, eyes hard to read because of reflect light of his glasses.  
However, most of the time he was pale and aloof, so it was not a big deal.  
"…such thing." the first one to say something was surprisingly Simon Blackquill, touching hilt and murmuring, "Although hard to believe…"  
"But…munch, munch…If, munch, munch, that's Prosecutor Debeste…"Skye chewed her snackoos and followed.  
"-Thinking like that, it's not hard to accept it." Klavier Gavin finished the sentence pleasantly, ending by irritatingly refreshing laughter and crisp snap. "Ja? Everyone, do you all think like that? Can I see your approving hands and waving light stick?"  
"Hey, you all!"  
I waved my baton twice abruptly in bad mood. What were you doing, you jerk? Was everyone in Prosecutor's Office so strange?  
That said, as for me, the best prosecutor, Mr. Sebastian Debeste, what terrible thing on earth did I do that got laughed at by them like that? Now it was just a routine meeting in the Prosecutor's Office, and it was my turn to report the case I was assigned tomorrow, and I just mentioned the defense lawyer's name thoughtlessly, and it was just like that?  
"In other words, Prosecutor Debeste will meet that person tomorrow…"  
"He hasn't been against with that guy? Even once?"  
"And even hasn't heard of that person…"  
"Hmph, although it's a little late, but everyone have to face fate one day."  
"So is such fate lucky or unlucky? I really want to bet the result with Herr Forehead, but it's too obvious to bet anything, hahaha."  
Jabbering all at once, bullying me like this! And it was in the meeting! And I didn't understand anything! I broke off the baton hard, and when I was about to burst out-  
-Bang!  
Meeting room's long desk made an enormous noise. I looked back, the sound source…as I thought, it was Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth's veiny hand hitting in the desk.  
"It seems that I really lack discipline for you all."  
He pushed glasses and said slowly, with heavy pressure and obvious angry in his voice. Such stern and inviolable aura virtually crushed over the whole room, and the meeting room suddenly became quiet.  
"I really can't believe that, the Prosecutor's Office that I, Miles Edgeworth, lead, show such an undesirable scene."  
Every noisy person became abject and quiet without any words in his harsh words  
….I'm deeply grateful for your help! Chief Prosecutor! Indeed…  
I was so excited that my tears nearly fell down.  
That person was my nasty supervisor, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth.  
I always knew that, although he frowned deeply and jeered at other people, although he always deducted my performance-related salary, and he criticized me so harshly when he was a little annoyed. "I don't want to be a good person." Although he always said something like that…however, he was really a person with integrity. When I was helpless about my life in the past, it was he that stood out the first and stayed at my side with determination, supporting and trusting me, just like today-  
"Even a prosecutor who named himself 'the best' worked here for eight years, but still hasn't heard of that man! I really can't believe that, and don't you feel shamed, Debeste! Reflect carefully! Write a self-review! By hand! And look forward to the salary next month!"

…Ah?  
…Aaagghhhh?  
"I-Is that me?!"  
"Anyway, it's not me."-Blackquill.  
"He mentioned your name more than once, and you still have question…munch munch, that's only you."-Skye.  
"Hahahahahahaha!"-Gavin.

You jerk - darn-  
However, talking about that, the responsible person who made me embarrassed in the routine meeting, Phoenix Right, who on the earth was him? I wiped disgraceful tears, opened folder and felt more curious about it.  
"Well, that's it for today. It's over."  
Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth said dryly. "Good." "You must be tired.""Same for you." Everyone greeted each other when pulling chair and standing up, the meeting room was so peaceful.  
"Hold it!"  
I called out involuntarily, and everyone's eyes focused at me again.  
Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth frowned, "Do you have anything to ask, Prosecutor Debeste?"  
"Wait, did you forget something important? I haven't reported yet! My case-"  
Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth stood up, directly walking out of meeting room, patting my shoulders when he passed me - he was so angry that he might want to eat me up just now, and now his face recovered to normal, so flexible, and that's why he could do great deeds.  
"No need to report." he rubbed furrows in the brow and surprisingly sighed, "If it's that guy in the other side, you'd better go back and run through whether you miss any clue or evidence. And let Prosecutor Gavin help you."  
"What?! …No! At least change another person!"  
Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth didn't take care of me, shaking head and left.  
I heard some mumbling like "The victory rate this quarter…" vaguely from the wind.  
Maybe it was my illusion?

"Therefore, who is that person? That Phoenix Right…"  
"Phoenix Wright, defense attorney."  
Klavier Gavin put one hand into the pocket, another hand poking glimmerous blonde hair, no matter when it was, that guy's grand gestures really made people angry. "If I need to define that concisely, maybe that's - enemy."  
"What nonsense." I even didn't want to say anything to him, "Isn't prosecutor and defense attorney enemy?"  
"I guess you are too naive, Herr Question Mark." Gavin chuckled, "Prosecutor and defense attorney aside, that person is the public enemy number one in the Prosecutor's Office."  
"N-Number one…"  
"Um, public enemy number one, prosecution victory rate sniper, court procedure destroyer, witness killer, bluffing descendant…no matter how you want to address him."  
…Sounds not so nice words, and also, are you addicted to make nicknames?  
Hold it, I rubbed my eyes, that cool and casual Gavin showed deep pain in his face…  
"The prosecutor against him always gets beaten. Ah, it's not so much for defeat…especially sometimes reshape opinions."  
"Gavin, isn't that, you also…"  
Gavin shrugged and chuckled again, and he glanced at me, how could I say it, just like caring for idiots.  
"I really envy your simple personality that you don't know anything."  
"Ha?"  
"However, I don't hate it. In a way, it makes me think of another interesting person."  
"I totally don't understand what you are talking about."  
I really felt tired of that guy's self talk, and someone as a star shouldn't be so self-centric, "To put it simple, that Right, no, Wright person, he's not a man to be trifled with, isn't him?"  
Gavin clicked his fingers, "Really. I am generous to compliment the enemy."  
I got into deep thought. Talking about someone "not to be trifled with", what first appeared in my mind was magenta suits, frilly cravat, and a familiar pale face with deep furrows, expressionless, and as for the place for nose, eyes and mouth, the top wrote, "law", the middle wrote, "truth", and the bottom wrote, "logic", oh, even in my imagination, I still wanted to tremble a little.  
"Well," I asked before I knew it, "That Mr. Wright, compared with chief prosecutor, who is more capable?"  
Gavin was astonished for a while and then burst into laughter.  
"Herr Question Mark, let me offer you a piece of advice. If you don't want to die too early, don't ask this kind of question to chief prosecutor himself."  
I beg you. "…Can you tell me in the words I know?"  
And Gavin just shook hands deliberately, "It's not so easy to get something called truth. If you really want to know, please investigate it yourself, or it's not bad to ask wind about this - Anyway, good luck."  
"Ah, hey…"  
…Klavier Gavin tossed back hands, his fingers playing neatly in the air, just like there was a really foolish guitar. Then that guy, to my surprise, walked away in his hums…so self-willed  
….How about helping with the case?

In the end, just because of that, I was so nervous before the trial that I couldn't sleep, and I fell asleep as late as long as 20 minutes.  
…Also, I got up one and a half hours late.  
Thanks for Skye that she didn't see me in the lobby and called me for mercy's sake, or my rival in the trial would win without fight. That was not the scope of salary, and chief prosecutor would kill me, separate me in pieces, and consecrate me to the statue of Goddess of Law…congratulations, congratulations.  
I didn't have time for breakfast and ran all the way with my messy hair, When I finally got onto the stairs in the courthouse, I nearly collapsed as a whole.  
"Ha,Haaghh…"  
Finally made it, I gasped for breath and felt so happy to run onto stair corner-  
"Whoa-!"  
Another person who ran from the other side of stairs bumped into me. The huge impact made me fall to the ground heavily, feel great pain from forehead and hip, and see stars in front of my eyes.  
"Ouch…" It was so painful that my vision got blurred.  
Who was that flustered and reckless person?!  
When I gasped, rubbed my forehead and opened my eyes, a large hand was held out in front of my face.  
The man in front of me was older than me in simple blue suits, white shirt and red tie, just plain attire. He held out hand to me and bent down, from my view, because it was against light, I didn't see his face clearly.  
But his hairstyle was really impressive, and when I looked at his spiky hairstyle, I suddenly didn't worry about my messy hairstyle at all.  
"Are you all right? Sorry. I got up late today, so I was a little hurry up."  
His voice was very gentle, and it reminded me of the big brother in my neighbor's house when I was little.  
"F-Fine." Actually my forehead still felt pain, but since he already apologized, I couldn't ignore etiquette as "the best", "I also get late here, so don't care about that."  
"Is it?" the man's voice showed smile, "Then we really have something in common."  
I held his hand and stood up with his help. When I approached him, I saw a badge pinned in his lapel, the golden sunflower and balance.  
"Right, you are a defense attorney? Your badge is so bright and shiny, so you don't have much experience, do you? No doubt that you get late for the trial."  
"Ah, such a keen observation."  
He touched back of his head and smiled shyly. This time I saw his face clearly, This man's figure was similar to his suits, and it made people feel ordinary and regular, just a face that makes people think as "good person", and his smile also showed casual warmth of intimacy, and he looked a little capable.  
"Of course, as a prosecutor, I am 'the best'."  
Anyway, I felt happy for his compliment, especially my supervisor was always not good at it, so my mouth corner curved unconsciously,and the man in blue suits clasped hands and echoed, "Amazing."  
Then, he bent down to help me pick up things scattered on the floor: file folder, notebook, pen and…baton.  
"This one." when he handed me the baton, he was a little curious, "Is this yours?"  
"Yes, I always carry it around."  
He touched the chin, "You prosecutors always like to carry some interesting things…I really want to ask when I have time, so is this your lucky charm or something? Similar to someone wearing 'victory attire'?"  
Although this man looked quite plain in the exterior, his interior thought was outside the box.  
"Um, something like that. Also, it's important to build image. Well, is baton so strange?"  
He smiled, "Well, compared to something like whip and sword, it is kind of cute."  
I nodded and felt the same. Well, although that guy was a rookie, he knew a lot about that. I felt unusually relaxed when I talked to him, compared to my co-workers in Prosecutors Office, who never learn to speak normally-  
"Ah." I suddenly realized something, "Trial! Quick! Just in ten minutes-"  
"Oh, yeah-"  
"I have to go, bye!" I turned around to get on stairs and called out, "Don't be late next time, Mr. Rookie Lawyer."  
"Ah, I'll try my best."  
I heard gentle and smiling voice behind from that lawyer in blue suits.  
That voice really made me believe that we would meet again later.

**Himmel: Sorry, I just had that headcanon. (Facepalm)**  
**My imagination this time is: "How does Sebastian Debeste know Phoenix?" But how could I imagine such crazy thing in this ordinary purpose?**  
**It proved that I really feel happy when I am in Sebastian POV…**  
**Could everyone care about Sebastian, mascot in Prosecutor's Office? (Hey)**


	2. Chapter 2

When I saw Skye in the Prosecution's lobby, I still didn't calm down, and my heart pounding.  
-Not only because I ran all the way here, but more was because the upcoming legendary rival.  
"Don't be too nervous, since the other side might use some unscientific ways to get the witness and information we don't know, so don't pressure yourself, and that is not because of lack in ability."  
Skye consoled me in a tone that I didn't know if she was joking or serious.  
"What! As if I already lose my case? Does that benefit other people? When did you betray to another side? I need to tell chief prosecutor about this."  
"Whatever. I just kindly want you to relax. Also, " she pulled out snackoo pocket indifferently and puffed cheeks, "Munch much…when I was in the other side, munch much, you were not even in court."  
…She must be joking this time? I just wanted to refute, but a bailiff came down here, saluted and informed us in a plain tone that it was time for trial.  
It finally came, and I clenched my fists."Believe in yourself and show courage."…I contemplated that "spell" again each time before the trial to encourage myself.  
Eight years ago, when I was in hopeless and dark situation, Prosecutor Edgeworth just told me at that time.  
That person always said harsh words since we knew each other, but he told me such words that even pops didn't told. He told me that as long as I find the answer with my strength, he would trust me, help me and lead my path.  
So no need to be afraid, and I also worked hard with that person these years, and I also won so many cases with my effort.  
"Skye, I'll go and win!"  
"Ah? Isn't that…just as you wish…"  
I gained courage to push the door to courtroom.  
-Chief prosecutor, please give me strength for victory.  
When my vision was filled with light, Klavier Gavin's words suddenly popped up in my head.  
"Don't ask this kind of question to chief prosecutor himself."  
…So what did that mean, on earth?

"Anyway, the trial begins." Judge struck the gavel in his hand, "Mr. Debeste, Mr. Wright, are you both prepared?"  
"The defense is ready, Your Honor."  
"The prosecution is also…Uhh?!"  
The so-called public enemy number one in the Prosecutor's Office stood on the defense bench ten meters away and held his hand…maybe he wanted to wave at me, but he found out it was an awkward situation, so he just embarrassingly touched the back of his head.  
Blue suits, spiky head, good-looking face.  
Bright eyes, shiny badge.  
Baton hit my face hard…so painful.  
Who, is Phoenix Wright?  
If you ask the question now, I can answer with a certain tone.  
-That guy is a big liar!

I dropped into the sofa in prosecution's lobby and held my head.  
The miracle to get victory from legendary lawyer never happened to me as I thought…If I could say something, it was called a miracle that my baton didn't got broken throughout the trial.  
"So I just said in the beginning. Just be relaxed." Skye gave me one snackoo sympathetically. I pushed away her hand feebly and that snackoo got into her mouth, "If you can win the case with psychological suggestion, then it's useless to read law books."  
"Noisy."  
"Just got defeated with irresistible force gorgeously."  
"Shut up."  
"Just like you are a rookie and don't prepare well, and then you meet passing veteran that needs teamwork, and then you use your weak weapon to poke veteran's ankles with fearless ignorance…"  
"I already feel bad enough, so don't hurt me again with messy metaphors! Which side are you on?"  
"I'm a detective, friend of love, peace and scientific investigation."  
That woman really betrayed to the opposite.  
Really bad luck - I stood up angrily and messed up my hair crazily.  
"By the way, same for you, Skye, and Gavin, and Blackquill - when I asked you to share experience yesterday, didn't you say that Phoenix Wright will accuse the witness every time? Are you kidding me? Are you all kidding me? It made me checked all witnesses's alibi back and forth for five times, and then it was all in vain!"  
Who could expect that the lawyer just argued that the sentence was too severe?  
"Why do I need to lie to you about this?…But by the way, it is one of Mr. Wright's defense style to attack from unexpected angles. Anyway! Since you already lost the case, just don't mind these details!"

"…Well, do I make strange impression to everyone?"  
An inappropriate voice suddenly appeared in the prosecution lobby's doorway. I and Skye turned around simultaneously.  
"Ah! Mr. Wright!"  
Skye called out. The enemy in blue suits just stood there and poked around, and he didn't show any stress. When he met eyes with me, he showed friendly and genuine smile, and then he pushed the door and came in casually.  
What was he doing? It was just prosecution lobby, and although the trial ended, we were obviously adversary relationship - oh, so that person won and came here on purpose to humiliate the rival? From what I knew, the legal world really had someone with that bad habit. and it was so mean.  
I held the baton tight and just wanted to speak before Skye intimately greeted him.  
"You work so hard for the trial. Do you want to eat any snackoo?"  
"No. I'm forced to give up sweets these days, and I even don't drink any grape juice. Although no one watch over me for now, it's not good to break the promise."  
"Ah - I never expect that Trucy gets so strict to you."  
"Not really…"  
I didn't quite understand their greetings, but it seemed that they were quite close.  
Maybe I felt too bad for losing the trial, thinking about it now, that guy had holes from head to toe, and he was really deceptive.  
He was veteran but looked like a rookie, and he was easy to get cold sweats in trial, and he had such a long time to find evidence, and he asked some messy and irrelevant questions during the cross-examination, and thinking back now, all of them were his disguise! He just made me be off guard, and then his eyes suddenly got sharp, and when I realized, he already made a turnabout - such Phoenix Wright, he just did something like that in such age, and how bad could he become?  
Public enemy. Although I didn't want to admit it, Gavin was right. Phoenix Wright, that person was my long-term enemy!  
"Sebatian." It seemed that he didn't hear my inner angry announcement, and then that person called my name.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry for your misunderstanding."  
I felt endlessly indignant, turned away my face and snorted, "…Liar."  
"However, I really didn't pretend to be a rookie, and I just took the bar for the second time. Also, no matter what rumors say, I don't necessarily accuse the witness."  
Maybe you don't know it, but I have my professional ethics - that guy just smiled and said these words that I didn't know true or false. But then he showed wavering eyes and murmured, "Sometimes I did do something to stall time…"  
"So why do you come here?" I blurted out impatiently, "Do you want to laugh at me as a fool? Just laugh!"

When I finished my words, Phoenix Wright showed a strange face. He tilted his head and looked at me in surprising and interesting eyes, and it was just like he was looking at something incredible.  
"What's wrong?" I clenched my fist and looked at him, "Why don't you laugh?"  
"I'd better not." he shook his head, "If I really laugh, maybe you'll cry out loud, right?"

Who knows…Maybe.  
But actually I really wanted to cry, because losing victory to this guy was different from the frustration to face chief prosecutor. I didn't feel one-sided disadvantage, and I felt I nearly won for a few times, but then I lost without a reason - unwilling, so unwilling.  
But thinking back, I didn't find anything wrong.  
Cold sweat or joking, that person really found the small contradiction that other people didn't notice. At first, his point was only one normal word - I just thought it was the wording problem, but he held onto that…so one small hole gradually spread to big gap, and he finally managed to prove that two witnesses's testimony didn't lie on purpose, but they made assumptions in their memory.  
After that, the direction of the trial totally changed…  
And then I remembered that chief prosecutor didn't say that randomly, "You'd better go back and run through whether you miss any clue or evidence." - Maybe he knew it could be like that very early, since that was…his long-term enemy.  
As for my feeling now, compared to the anger for enemy, I really regretted my actions. Why didn't I notice it…If I had worked harder and got more capable…  
I couldn't have been like now, just sitting here and torturing my heart with regret and depression.  
Skye quietly walked away before I knew it. The large lobby only had me and that man left. So why did that guy come here? If he didn't want to humiliate me…  
"Actually, Sebastian, I want to apologize to you."  
"…Ehh?"  
"Because of what happened in the morning, maybe I underestimated your ability as a prosecutor…" the man in front of me scratched his back head, with a shyly childish smile."The trial today is amazing."  
"Wha…"  
What did that man say? I lost my words.  
"Crime scene investigation is well done, and the evidence is quite convincing. If I ignore that small contradiction, the original testimony is perfect. I really wanted to surrender a few times…Honestly, that's not easy."  
I opened my mouth in surprise and loosed my hand to baton. So that cold sweat was not a disguise? How could that be?  
"About that…" I paused so long before slow words, "Don't be joking…I lost my case."  
"If you stand on this court to fight, everyone might lose case…same for me, and it applies for the best prosecutor I know. " he smiled frankly, "From what I know, those prosecutors who pursue undefeated fame made more serious mistake, and truth will not always be on one side."  
"…Really?"  
"Really." he stared at me and nodded, "Compared to victory, you fight in a right way, and also, you did your best to persist to the bitter end."  
So strange, although that guy was enemy, but…when he said those embarrassing words quietly, I somewhat felt I could believe in him. When warm and bright eyes looked at me, I felt nothing was impossible.  
That person was totally different from chief prosecutor, but…they were similar in some way.  
I had never heard from strict chief prosecutor, those cherished acknowledgement and kind words, now came from enemy. Could I believe in that person? Thinking about it, my eyes stung and tears really came out. What was that, not good, so disgraceful, how could I cry in front of enemy? I casually wiped my eyes, but my vision blurred.  
"I…I want to be a…"  
-What kind of prosecutor do you want to be? Mr. Edgeworth asked me before.  
I was not smart at all. I was not good at thinking, and I needed to think about something clear to other people for a long time. I was not capable, and I didn't know many things even now. I was also not composed, and I was quite excited to other people's encouragement.  
But as for that question, I really thought about it for a long time seriously that I could see and hear what happened during that time.  
"I want to be someone…confidently standing beside Mr. Edgeworth, just like that person…the best prosecutor who fight for truth…I-"  
I don't want you to acknowledge it as enemy - I couldn't say out those bravado words, and my hands with baton shook violently. Blue enemy paused, smiled and reached out one hand to my shoulders.  
"In my view, you already are."  
The first unforgettable trial with that person just ended like that.


	3. Chapter 3

After that, as for the regrettable defeat, chief prosecutor unexpectedly didn't say anything.

Or maybe he didn't expected anything for me, so he just showed some mercy. Of course, according to chief prosecutor's style, it was more likely that he was too busy to remember it.

He didn't mention anything about deducting performance-related salary or writing self-review. It was good, but I felt upset. When I complained to Gavin, he bent down and laughed, "Do you have Stockholm syndrome?"

"Not at all!" Although I didn't know what that mean, it was objectionable. "Because it's so rare that I don't get criticized or penalized, so I feel uncomfortable, and can you understand it?"

"No." Gavin replied clearly,"I have never got deducted performance-related salary before, so I cannot know your feeling."

"…" Sometimes I also don't know why I choose to talk to you.

In those days, I also thought about Mr. Wright. After I calmed down, I came to feel that ordinary-looking man was quite one amazing person.

"No way…do you want to go over to the enemy?" Gavin stopped his fingers on guitar beside me and sighed exaggeratedly, shaking his head. "Ah - But that agency's atmosphere is good, although the salary is low, but it doesn't have many cases, and it doesn't have performance-related salary, and no quiz on law books…poor chief leads subordinates to eat instant noodles, and even burgers are kind of life improvement, but even then there's not much complaints, just live by passion, and sometimes even I envy that."

…How could you know so many details about the agency?…Wait, this law-related job don't need quiz on law books? This part is…quite attractive to me…

No, I can't give up my principle for the sake of this! I suddenly shook my head, "Anyway, enemy is enemy, no matter how kind."

"I want to suggest you for a long time, Herr Question Mark. Your view is quite narrow."

"How could you say that! Didn't you tell me about this enemy thought?!"

"Because that's quite interesting."

"…" How could I believe in your words?

However, even I thought chief prosecutor didn't have enemy, he still lost case to Phoenix Wright - After I knew that, I felt my defeat was not so unacceptable. I didn't know what inner thoughts did that condescending, proud, perfectionism and nervous man experience. Thinking about it, I somehow felt sympathetic to chief prosecutor.

We will meet again some time in the future, and I will show that guy myself then.

I made that decision myself.

In the same night when I made up my mind, at 7:15 PM.

I blankly took out my phone and found the text message, looking at the restaurant address Gavin sent me, and the room number…In fact, it was the same as what shown in the door.

My stiff fingers were still holding that opening door.

After opening the door, I saw the familiar and unfamiliar faces in the room and naturally had the pulse to close the door violently and leave - Sorry, everyone, I opened the route to alternative universe by accident, and now I want to go back to the original world. I'm sorry, but that is just a nightmare, and you are the characters in my dream.

"Ah - Sebastian!" Prosecutor Office's public enemy, spiky head man in blue suits, crossed his leg and sat in the room. He called me pleasantly and waved his hand.

"-Why are you pausing? Prosecutor Debaste, you are already late, so please sit down."

The man who sat on the ground beside Mr. Wright and glared at me through glasses was…

"C-Chief Prosecutor?!"

"Sit down."

"Oh…Oh!"

Although I didn't know anything, my supervisor showed a sullen face and shouted at me, so I quickly moved to the seat beside Gavin reflexively…just the same as a well-trained dog.

I got Gavin's text message around the end of work, and it was just simple text about meeting within Prosecutor's Office, and then the address. The text message didn't say that chief prosecutor or other people would show up - but the meeting in my eyes was the big party of people in the Prosecutor Office and Mr. Wright's subordinates.

"Why didn't you write clear earlier?" Then at least I can malinger.

"No way, since it's text message and I cannot write directly." Meeting my intense blaming eyes, Gavin just shrugged casually. "Prosecutors and defense attorneys are socializing. If other people know that, it's easy to spread bad rumors, such as collusion, hand in glove, conflict of interest. So thinking about it, we need to tone down about it."

By the way, this restaurant's owner was chief prosecutor's acquaintance, so there's no need to worry confidentiality - Gavin explained.

So I knew a little about the situation now, but I still had so many confusing questions. "Why do we need to socialize with enemy?"

"I don't know. It's just the decision from two chiefs." Gavin pointed at the talking chief prosecutor and Mr. Wright and shook his head, showing ambiguous smile. "Maybe they have some thoughts. If those two people are together…"

"Ah?"

"I think it's not bad, and it's new to do it once sometimes, ja?"

"…But that's strange!"

"Herr Question Mark, you think too much. Just keep your mood simple - Well, although we are rivals in court, but we get along well in private." Gavin snapped at one short young man, "ja, Herr Forehead?"

"Why do you ask me about that…" that young man with horn-like hair reluctantly mumbled and then ignored Gavin's laugh, lowering head to greet me. "Hello, I'm defense attorney, Apollo Justice. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, oh…same for me. I'm Prosecutor Debeste, Sebastian Debaste."

-Such a weird situation, in a bad metaphor, just like joining large-scale blind date.

However, if I adjusted mind with wasted thought, along with the sound of boiling sound on table, sizzle sound of roast beef, pleasant food aroma and catalyst of warm alcohol, gradually, I felt I joined that absent strange atmosphere.

Apart from Mr. Wright, Mr. Justice, Ms. Cykes and Ms. Wright…If you talk with them a little, they are all kind, outgoing and easy to get along. If you observe a little longer, everyone besides me didn't meet for the first time. For example, Blackquill and Ms. Cykes were so close that he would casually drink the alcohol for her…And although Gavin and Mr. Justice argued a lot, according to Mr. Justice's reaction that he shot back without mercy after mock, they were not just close friends.

Although the atmosphere was so happy, defense attorneys and prosecutors got along like friends without barriers - I still felt hard to accept it. After all, what were chief prosecutor and Mr. Wright thinking…With this confusion, I looked at those two people.

But I just saw it by chance that chief prosecutor was sorting out onion and stacked it in the edge of plate. Mr. Wright saw it and said something to him in smile, and chief prosecutor said something annoyingly and frowned to glare at him.

…But it looked like he was not really angry but virtually really relaxing. Anyway, chief prosecutor's expression was different from poker face at work.

So chief prosecutor didn't like onion…When I thought about it curiously, and then I saw Mr. Wright naturally took the onion in chief prosecutor's plate and ate it.

I wiped my eyes a few times blankly - What was that…such indescribably atmosphere.

"Ah…"

When I realized it, I already called out before I knew it. In the next second, chief prosecutor's sharp eyes met mine and his corner of eyes convulsed obviously. Bad - I felt danger reflexively and quickly ducked my head to move away eyes.

I need to go to the restroom, if you'll excuse me."

After leaving those words, chief prosecutor politely stood up and left the room. I saw his back secretly. He didn't drink alcohol, but his tip of ears exposed from hair looked a little red.

"Sebastian."

I turned around hesitantly and found Mr. Wright calling me. He smiled and gestured at me, motioning me to sit down at the place where chief prosecutor left.

I looked at surroundings and found everyone chatting together regardless of position, and it was meaningless to be reserved, so I walked around Skye and Ms. Wright who were passionately talking about scientific mechanisms of magic show, and then I crossed my legs to sit down beside Mr. Wright.

"What's wrong? Not used to such occasion?"

"It's all right…not something like big events."

I even thought my stubborn attitude as naive, but the other man just smiled and said, "Is it?" Then he poured a glass of alcohol and thrusted it in front of me.

"The two kids in my agency are not bad guys, different from elder people like us who get dyed in various colors. Their feathers are still white, and they should be trusting friends."

Although he was just in his thirties, his words somewhat felt like old man. However, then his smile looked like a kid and his eyes were clear…Anyway, a strange guy.

"Well, Mr. Wright, what's your relationship with Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth?"

Maybe it was because of the alcohol I drank, when I realized it, I already asked the question in my mind. Mr. Wright rubbed his jaw with interest and tilted his head.

"Do you want to know?"

"Because I feel it's not easy to summarize as friend or lifelong enemy."

"I see." Mr. Wright chuckled, "Maybe because we knew each other for a long time. It has been 11 years when we became rivals in court."

"So long?!"

"Yeah. However, 15 years before that, when me and Edgeworth were still in grade school, we were already close friends."

Mr. Wright sipped alcohol slowly and his eyes showed yearn openly.

And I felt too surprised to close my mouth. Fifteen plus eleven, 26 heavy years in total, nearly as long as my age. They are friends for so many years…I see, so Mr. Wright showed that close and natural attitude to chief prosecutor…

"I knew him as close friend and met him in court as rival, then I fight till now…Various events happened between us, but each identity and position, each experience, those made us learn different things from each other and formed more complex relations. I also thought about it, but I couldn't think it clear myself about my relation to him…so I cannot answer your question for sure."

Mr. Wright showed casual face, just like talking about other people, but his tone was unusually serious.

"If I have to describe it, maybe you can say 'important person'. " Finally he smiled and said quietly like talking to himself.

"I see…"

That face suddenly made me think that, regardless of Mr. Wright's personality, one thing was certain, and that was, that person really cared so much about chief prosecutor.

When I found it, it was hard to treat that person simply as the opposite.

"Sebastian."

When he called my name kindly, I was like being attracted by indescribable power and involuntarily answered, "Yes."

"Actually, I'm always thinking that, regardless of identity and position, everyone is ordinary person, and the link between people is not only one. As for me and Edgeworth, we hope prosecutors and defense attorneys establish more complex and comprehensive relations in the future, and in this way, maybe we can explore more unknown possibilities in the aspect of law, just like this expectation. "

He seemed to look through my confusion and loosed his necktie, explaining to me. This natural and straightforward attitude made it hard for people to dislike him.

"…Is it because of 'Dark Age of Law'?"

Mr. Wright nodded pleasantly, "You know it so well."

"No, honestly I don't know much…"

I replied frankly.

"In fact, I still take defense attorneys - especially Mr. Wright as enemy, and I cannot understand complex things, but since chief prosecutor hopes so, I will try my best."

Although I didn't know it now, however, if I tried to believe and take step, maybe I would understand it one day.

Just like unfit clothes would be fit one day - as for me, that was the lifestyle Mr. Edgeworth taught me.

Mr. Wright smiled. Edgeworth has excellent subordinate - he drank alcohol and said in a low voice.

"-Excellent subordinate? Who do you mean?"

A cold voice showed up to my head, and I realized it was chief prosecutor back from restroom, so I used my hands and feet to give back the seat quickly. It seemed that chief prosecutor just washed his face with water, his shirt sleeves folded to elbows neatly, his front and temple hair still stained with a little water.

When chief prosecutor heard Mr. Wright replying, "Sebastian", he just turned back to glance at me, holding arms and showed a proud smile.

"Hmph, just one overestimated guy, still more trainings needed."

"Don't be so strict. Just relax. Not only will furrows in brow get less, life will also be more wonderful!"

"You slack and relax too much, Wright. Is it natural to be more strict to my man?"

"No need to worry so much. Subordinates are like potatoes that will grow if you just throw out and provide some soil."

"What's that strange metaphor! Don't use extreme case as example!"

Suddenly, two elder people changed to childish mock and argument with each other, totally ignoring shocking subordinates, really taking us as potatoes. "Is it all right to leave them alone?" Skye held chin and asked. Apollo shrugged and said, "Even dogs won't care about their quarrels."

So it seemed that it was really hard to tell their relationship.

If you are really strict to yourself, then don't be particular about food - finally it became such nonsense. But no one was listening to it at that time, with Trucy performing her hat and panties magic, and me busy with exchanging contact with Mr. Justice and Ms. Cykes, so I couldn't exclude the possibility that I might hear it wrong.

Anyway, I did feel happy about Mr. Wright's praise, but I felt so moved and happier when chief prosecutor just casually said "my man", so I guessed that I was too excited about this.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's this…" in Prosecutor's Office routine meeting next day, I sliped the file and glanced at the title, "-Jurist?"

"As you all know." Chief prosecutor adjusted his glasses in a poker face, "Jurist system that got try last year, recently we finally got permission, and it's time to formulate and carry out."

Gavin gave a low whistle. "Ah, that…" he said quietly.

"I also helped last year. So cherishing." Skye held her chin and said in a low vioce, "But it took so long for the permission."

Blackquill crossed his arms and laughed mockingly, "It's so quick. In other words, it's a miracle to get approval. Hmph, the so-called national institution is so complex."

Chief prosecutor coughed and everyone stopped whispering.

"In order to correct and solve the problem exposed during the test properly, and establish more general machinery, so formal stage needs more work and takes longer time, at least one year. To be exact, this system was in the charge of Phoenix Wright during test stage, and this time the overall charge is on me, Miles Edgeworth. However, considering the important meaning for defense's involvement and Mr. Wright's operating experience, this time Prosecutor's Office will request his Wright Anything Agency as collaborating partner to fully assist system study and draft work."

Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth paused and slowly looked around everyone beside meeting table. It seemed that he was waiting for everyone to digest such information.

"Anyway, please refer to the file in front of you for early draft. The plan for next step is to base on the draft, form proposal in two weeks, sign collaboration contract with Wright Anything Agency at the end of this month, and we'll hold the sign ceremony in Prosecutor's Office - I just introduce this much for general situation, and if you have any questions, please ask directly."

Meeting room was filled with the sound of flipping files. After some time, "Agree." "Approve." "No objection."…those voices showed up one by one. Maybe everyone got shocked by this on draft cover: "Draft author: Miles Edgeworth." Those cowards! I complained internally and raised my hand.

"Prosecutor Debeste, if you want to say anything, please keep it short."

"I only have one question. Why is me contact person? I suggest Prosecutor Gav-"

"Overruled! Do you have any room to be picky as the worst prosecutor who nearly get performance-related salary deducted to zero? That's quite a bad attitude to work!"

"…" I knew what you mean, but no need to add so much for the word "prosecutor"…

"Anything from other people? No? Meeting is over."

As usual, after blaming me, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth said dryly. "Good." "You must be tired.""Same for you." Everyone greeted each other when pulling chair and standing up, the meeting room was so peaceful.

…I felt this Prosecutor's Office was never good.

"Hold it!"

I called out involuntarily, and everyone's eyes focused at me again.

Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth frowned, "Do you have anything to ask, Prosecutor Debeste?"

Enough for bullying honest person! I slammed at the meeting desk, "The social last time - was it for this?"

Chief prosecutor crossed his arms and looked at me like he cared for fools.

"Isn't it obvious? Just help implementation work in advance, or what do you think? Also, did I mention it as a social?"

"…" the seat beside me started laughing. Gavin! How could I believe him again…

"By the way, the contact person in the agency is Mr. Apollo Justice, so don't you already know each other? You even shared contact information?" Chief prosecutor stood up and left meeting room, patting my shoulders before leaving. "Time is urgent. Work hard."

"…"

Maybe I got deceived for too many times to feel surprised.

"Is it…that's so difficult of you." Apollo Justice sighed sympathetically, "Ah, sorry, please wait for a moment. The archive here is not so organized, and the data for jurist is…Trucy bought too many magic books these days, so it's full here."

"I don't mind at all…"

Wright Anything Agency - the name was totally confusing, and the place was so messy after visiting. I carefully avoided the magic props stacked high unstably, and I finally managed to find a place to sit in the corner of sofa.

Apollo was proning on the floor, sorting the inside of shelf near the sofa. From my angle, I could only see his round head back and two parts of front hair like antenna, expression totally invisible.

However, his kind and sympathetically tone nearly made me so moved that wanted to cry. That long-lost feeling to get understood by similar person…Apollo Justice, a good person.

"By the way, why do you get appointed as contact person, Apollo?"

This tired work should be in the charge of someone in a low status, and considering the situation in Prosecutor's Office, that person was the unlucky me. But as for Apollo, according to Gavin, he was the ace attorney in this agency, so I really felt curious about why he would be willing to do such low work.

"Me? I didn't think about it…because I'm helping with various things in the agency."

"What's the so-called various things?"

I just asked casually as conversation topic, but Apollo thought over it so hard.

External contact, request reception, crime scene investigation, court defense, data collection, case archive organization, accounting record, revenue calculation, fund management, salary payment, staff training, cleaning up, toilet washing, electrics repairing, raising plants…I gaped at Apollo talking about these much work contents like tongue twister. "Oh, I don't know if helping Trucy with magic training counts. It's not in lawyer work scope, but after all, we are in 'anything' agency, so acting is kind of work?"

"…" In other words, "various range" means "everything" in this situation.

He helps with the agency all by himself, so this guy will definitely go a long way in the future - After I respected my new friend, my attitude suddenly changed to be so stable.

"So you do so many things, and how about other people?"

"Other people - cough." Apollo drew out one case of file and blew it, but he coughed a few times by the dusts. "Well…Trucy's magic show is agency's main source of income, and she already works so hard for making money."

I see. Income determines status. Very reasonable.

"As for Athena, she has her badge, but she's still a rookie, so her main task is to seize time to learn various knowledge about law."

…Newcomer's welfare in your agency is so good, and do you need to hire more? "Well, how about Mr. Wright?"

Apollo tilted his head and thought about it for a long time.

-Since you mention it…seems that he is preparing with case, and when is last time…

Even the tone for final conclusion was so uncertain.

What's it, is it obvious to exploit Apollo? Honest people get bullied everywhere, so is it the cruel truth for the cold society? What a joke! Don't be too mean!

I wanted to take out my baton and shouted objection, but Apollo suddenly smiled.

"However, if that person really helps these things, I might feel bothersome."

"Why?"

"Before I came here, I heard Mr. Wright ran this agency for ten years all by himself, so he did these things one by one."

Although that person looked not so capable…Apollo smiled and added.

"Anyway, as for the things Mr. Wright can do, it's also fine for Apollo Justice - That's my thought."

It was hard to see that although Apollo was an honest person, he had his resolution - I thought that absentmindedly and saw him drawing out another pile of files from the shelf, checking contents carefully one by one.

"Also, I'm an orphan."

"…Eh?!"

I was quite shocked and looked up to watch the back of his head in astonishment, but I couldn't see the expression on his face, but his voice was flat, not like talking about tragic things.

"My parents passed away when I was young. I used to be in orphanage and got into welfare school. After I grew up and passed the bar, I also worked in another law office, but that one got shut down later. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I had to come here. It turned out that Mr. Wright gave me a few strange cases directly in the first day and didn't mention salary at all."

"…" That Phoenix Wright really had some dignity to do that, and he seemed to be more cheeky than I thought.

"So mean, isn't it? I got ordered like that when we first met, and I also complained about that…however, actually, I'm very happy."

How could he be happy when exploited like that? I thought and thought, but still didn't get it. "…Stockholm syndrome?"

Apollo laughed out, "What's this?"

…I also didn't know it myself. I'd better consult Gavin later without shame.

"I just want to say that, Mr. Wright didn't treat me as stranger from the beginning, and he and Trucy accepted and treated me like family, and it made me so happy…this agency need me to do various things, and I can work hard for them, and it also made me happy. As for me, who is always by myself, there's no other things more important than 'being needed'."

"…Does Mr. Wright know about it?"

Apollo shook his head hard, "How could I tell him? That's so embarrassing! …Ah, I don't know why, but it's fine to tell you. Maybe you have the power to make other people say their inner feeling, Prosecutor Debeste!"

…Although I felt so happy when that guy said it, I never felt any super powers. By the way, isn't that only apply for defense attorney?

"I see." Due to that, I couldn't let his trust down. I nodded, "I won't tell other people."

Apollo Justice sat up and turned back to look at me, showing a bright smile fit for the small agency.

"Prosecutor Debeste, you are so interested in Mr. Wright."

"No, not really-"

"No need to deny it." he touched his bracelet on his hand and smiled, "That person looks ordinary in first glance, but if you are with him, it seems that you can find a good place and better lifestyle…just that special feeling."

"So if possible, please know him more." - Apollo Justice said these like he was recommending his worthless son and scratched his cheek shyly, working hard to the work of arranging files again.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, after I experienced continuous half month when I got ordered like hell during extra work hours by chief prosecutor, at the end of this month, a holy, noble, solemn and serious contract ceremony that would determine law system's development direction was held in the second floor of Prosecutor's Office as scheduled.

The two sides of contract were Prosecutor's Office, chief prosecutor Miles Edgeworth as representative, and Wright Anything Agency, chief Phoenix Wright as representative.

…By the way, even this big event was national, the agency's ridiculous name still didn't get changed.

The ridiculous thing was not just name. "So I cannot arrange Gramaye magic show to warm up?" During the whole preparation process, someone in Wright Anything Agency offered various similar whimsy like this.

"…No."

"No in any case? I promise to make warm atmosphere!"

Give me a break, young miss. Even you look at me in such bright eyes, still…

"No in any case!"

"Why! So boring, Mr. Debeste! If it's Mr. Gavin, he must agree with it."

Not only agree. If it's that guy, no need for other people's offer, he would held his guitar and sing on the stage. Maybe he would also use budget from Prosecutor's Office to buy light sticks for everyone in law profession and media who take part in contract ceremony.

But different for me. As the best prosecutor, I really had my principles.

"Ha…"

I sighed greatly.

The compromise after asking supervisor was to stick up promotional posters about Troupe Gramaye magic for big magic performance in Penrose Theater next week in entrance and around hall.

I took back my words. Nothing about holy, noble, solemn or serious. If related with the agency, all big events changed to jokes.

"Does that matter? It's good to be relaxed." Gavin rarely consoled me, "Just grasp on the essence. For example, even you use whip, coffee and guitar in court, case is still case. Also, as for those big events that are serious and respectable in form but actually like jokes, our congress do so much like these, ja?"

…That person used easy and mocking tone to say something I didn't understand again. However, since passing chief prosecutor just chuckled, maybe it had some reason.

Anyway, if ignoring unreliable influence by one party, the contract event was quite successful … Of course, ignoring hard.

"-Anyway, we won't let down the attention by various circles, spare no effort to assistant Prosecutor's Office, pay full attention and give play to general public's intelligence and conscience, push forward legal principle, science and reason construction of legal system together. Finally, I represent Wright Anything Agency, thanks for sponsor of Kurain Village Promotion Institution, Spirit Channeling Resort Hazakura Temple, Gatewater Hotel, Kitaki Bakery and Eldoon Noodles. Thank you all. That's it."

When Mr. Wright finished his speech, the hall was full of hesitant applauds.

Gavin shook his shoulders to laugh and started applaud. Ms. Wright held hand to mouth and cheered, "Nice, Daddy! Best noodles!" Only Ms. Cykes mumbled, "Sounds so strange." When I thought one normal person existed, Ms. Cykes suddenly dawned and used her right fist to collide her left palm.

"Really, the voice from microphone got distorted!"

…What were you guys thinking?

I didn't know what kind of shock did Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth experience, but he looked so calm in his face, so he was the person to do great things after all…However, I finally understood why he quickly crossed out "live broadcast" in my contract activity plan…maybe he already thought about it.

After both representatives finished presenting, nothing wrong happened in later sign, pose and other stages. Finally chief prosecutor and Mr. Wright needed self interview and answered questions from reporters. In this stage, backstage staff like me would be much easier, just giving both leaders time to free play.

And no need to worry chief prosecutor about that, his briliant talking and calm image was so elegant when facing various media really made other people moved so much.

As for the blue side, although still calm and fluent answer - "Ah, I cannot express properly about this question, so it's easier to ask Edgeworth directly."

…In a way, such a good revelation.

"Mr. Wright, you were in the charge of last year's Jurist System test, but this time it's different. After introducting Jurist System, it's more difficult for the prosecution, because it gives the prosecution more supervision and restriction for enforcement power - in this assumption, do you think it's a good decision to make prosecution organization in charge this time?"

When I wanted to relax a little, a male reporter suddenly asked this question.

What's it, even me could get the bad intention of how he asked this, and it really made me angry. Maybe it was better to force him to ask chief prosecutor, how dare him! When I thought like that, I saw Mr. Wright's face suddenly got serious.

"I don't think it's not proper. As for your question, do you think every defense attorney as pure and spotless?"

"W-Well…that's…"

"The test one year ago needed to keep confidential, so it didn't get any public promotion. But actually, I was the representative for normal citizen and former defense attorney to get request from prosecution organization. If I didn't get such backup support, I couldn't do that myself. In order to change the legal world, currently Proseccutor's Office devoted hard effort and great cost that the public cannot think about: to self restrain and reform existing power and status, which the former several chief prosecutors failed to achieve. I hope you understand the resolution and spirit, and at least give some respect."

"S-Sorry! I said it wrong…!"

…Uh, just like getting offended by the weakest point, even his eyes were different, aggressive and fast words were just like changing to another person. It was my first time to see Mr. Wright like that outside of court.

I suddenly regretted not live broadcasting.

"Then, at this very moment, is the precious collaboration of prosecution and defense seen as the end of 'Dark Age of Law'?"

In the other side, a female reporter with afro hairstyle and great southern accent drew out recording pen to chief prosecutor with exciting and eager face. Chief prosecutor usually answered calmly, but this time he paused a little before answering.

"Although 'Dark Age of Law' is often thought to begin after two famous cases, I personally don't think so. The real darkness is not related to law but in heart. In order for selfish desire, prosecutor or defense attorney, even they are excellent lawyers, they will go down to tough culprits who use law principles by any means and break judicial order, and such evil conduct is even worse than normal crimes."

Chief prosecutor's voice was not loud but quite clear, and the hall's eyes were all on him. Even Mr. Wright waved his hand and stopped the interview on his side before looking at that side, while chief prosecutor looked forward sternly.

"In the past, we witnessed numerous tragedies caused by such evil conduct, and we fought for it till now. In the future, such darkness won't disappear, and it cannot get ended - in my view, if we cannot accept such reality, we cannot change at all."

When he paused a little and was about to continue - I suddenly felt my vision swayed a little.

I thought it was just my daze from continuous work over time and lack of sleep at first, but I found it was not so immediately. Because everyone in the hall looked at each other simultaneously, and after that, the glass chandelier decorated on the ceiling also started to shake, making crisp sound.

Shake and sway - though not dense, stillke got transmitted from the sound under our feet.

"E-Earthquake?!"

No way! -My brain suddenly got alarmed, and Gavin also turned back this time, our eyes met and he clicked his tongue, his face obviously showing bad expression.

"How could it happen in this instant…!"

As for Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth's subordinate, everyone knew what earthquake meant. Although the reason was unknown, chief prosecutor, perfect in near all aspects, had a strange weakness that he was afraid of earthquakes - and Los Angeles had frequent earthquakes, so it was really tough of him.

Shall we interrupt the activity and organize emergency refuge?

Fortunately, this suddenly earthquake ended before we made that decision and everything got back peace again. According to the degree of shaking, it was only 3 on Richter scale, and there were not further afterquakes, so it was just a common small earthquake.

But even in that degree, it was like a catastrophe to chief prosecutor. I prayed internally that chief prosecutor would not get shocked directly in front of so many reporters' handheld cameras, and then looked forward sacredly.

It turned out that chief prosecutor was still standing calmly, his body keeping the tall and upright gesture before the earthquake, eyes peaceful and didn't move at all.

However, it was too early to be relieved. If you observed carefully, you could see his facial muscles tightening stiff, and his calm eyes actually dull, sweats falling down from his forehead, his hands clenching to fists that pinched his pants, knuckles exerted to get pale. Looking at it, he nearly used all his strength to just keep standing.

"Oh, that small earthquake interrupted that wonderful speech. Just a false alarm. Please continue, continue!"

Female reporter with afro hairstyle burst into cheerful laughter. She didn't realize that chief prosecutor's reason nearly stopped, but she held the recording pen closer without any compassion.

Crisis, the biggest crisis in the history of Prosecutor's Office - I exchanged eyes with Gavin, Blackquill and Skye, with internally surging emotions, head in chaos. Ah, never mind! Just stop the interview! Extreme means for extreme time, and the whatever the excuse-

When I wanted to rush over to stop the interview abruptly, someone suddenly grabbed my arm and held back my action.

"What are you doing, Apollo? Let me go!"

It was Apollo who stopped me. He grabbed my arm with a little strength, "It's fine!"

"What are you saying…you don't know it at all-!"

"I said it's fine. Anyway, just hand it over to Mr. Wright."

"M-Mr. Wright…"

"Debeste." Gavin also nodded to me, rarely not calling my nickname. "Believe in him."

Darn, everyone was like that! Apart from clenching my fists, I couldn't do anything. But at the same time, I also did see it, that familiar blue figure walked quickly and stood near chief prosecutor, with such a casual smile and a victory gesture to that afro hairstyle reporter.

"Lotta, long time no see. Let me say something as well!"

He just greeted her casually - why did that guy know everyone?

"What! I'm still interviewing Mr. Chief Prosecutor! Why do you disturb here? Just get away."

"You cannot say that. I heard it. Your interview topic is precious collaboration of prosecution and defense, right? If so, it will be more of a topic if both representatives answer that question, and this type of news will get big influence! Isn't it?"

"Umm…" after that Lotta with afro hairstyle heard about topic and influence, her eyes showed obvious change, "…it seems…not wrong…"

"Well, it's your business to write scoop or not, nothing related to me, so just pretend I didn't say that-"

"Hey, wait, wait a minute! Well, I know it! That's a good idea, so just do it! Please say something, Phoenix!"

The situation changed just in a few words, and those handheld cameras immediately moved towards Mr. Wright, so chief prosecutor's crisis got solved quickly - this scene nearly made my jaw fall on ground. So…attacking weakness and using eloquence to make improvised nonsense reasonable - this is the so-called…turnabout style?

However, even bluffing, Mr. Wright stood beside chief prosecutor and continued speaking in his place, his face and tone so serious, speech contents also transited smoothly, just like rehearse in advance - Of course, considering earthquake as accidental event, it was impossible to do something like rehearse.

"As just said, darkness will not really disappear. As for the new law system introducing jurists, of course that's a legal test based on weakness of current system, but we are not too naive to think everything will be solved by that. New change will cause new problem, and new problem will be caught and used by darkness hidden in people's heart - Because of that, if you want to know the meaning of prosecution and defense's common efforts, I think it should be 'change' itself. We sincerely hope future prosecutor and defense attorney, regardless of position and identity, will have the heart to pursue truth without stop, and the courage to change reality and smash darkness persistently. If such wish comes true-"

Mr. Wright's voice stopped.

A hand rested on his shoulder. It was chief prosecutor. During the time Mr. Wright strived, his face recovered to normal. He nodded to Mr. Wright, and Mr. Wright seemed to know it quickly, moving away naturally, making room like passing relay baton.

…So great. Normal people without knowing the situation would not take this as temporary inevitable collaboration rescue.

"…If such wish comes true, " Chief prosecutor continued calmly, "If we can pass on the conviction of 'change' with our efforts, even darkness exists forever, I believe we still have the same amount of light to fight for it. This is what we want to keep for the world."

After such words finished, the hall fell silent for a long time. Then, starting from somewhere, applause spread out like ripples.

In the prolonged applause, Skye glanced at me in the corner of her eyes and pouted unhappily.

"So why not live broadcast it - indeed!"


	6. Chapter 6

Although something out of expectation happened, finally it got solved. After sending away the last group of people in legal profession who took part in the ceremony, this event finally ended smoothly.

Last but not least, what chief prosecutor and Mr. Wright said gave great shock to my heart.

Apart from the shock, I also felt internally upset - Really, is it all right for me to take part in such work impressive to everyone in society like Jurist System? As for my intelligence, it was difficult enough to take usual cases, and it was normal for me to make foolish mistake and got common mocks. In order to organize slightly high-end activity this time, I really thought so much about it and got alarmed easily at every moment.

Change reality and smash darkness…for someone smart like chief prosecutor or Mr. Wright, it was not a problem, but for me…

I sighed heavily and couldn't imagine it.

Despite my thoughts, although I had so much work that I felt tired, at least I could relax a little. After I relaxed my tightened nerves, I suddenly felt so tired.

"Herr Question Mark, I guess you'd better just stop today." Gavin snapped to me, "Just hand me the rest of it."

"…Suddenly so kind. Do you have any tricks?"

"So suspicious mind. I really take colleague relationship seriously. Just take it as reward for me winning the bet. Also, Herr Forehead said he would help, and he's very capable."

Regardless of this guy in front of me, Apollo was really more capable. "…Wait, what's your bet?"

"Since that's a rarely big event this time, I just betted with Blackquill and Skye about whether you made mistakes or not, but I won those two. Hey, don't you thank me for my friendly trust?"

"…Thanks." You guys really take colleague seriously, "I won't forget your kindness before I forget it."

Also send my gratitude to Apollo - After I asked Gavin for this, I just wanted to go back my office for a good sleep.

When I turned back to leave, I suddenly saw a shiny golden object on the carpet with the corner of my eyes. Out of curiosity, I turned back to look at it again, and then I found a small golden locket lying there.

Did someone drop it here? I walked over to pick it up. That locket had thin chains, a simple and plain design. The locket's side had a protruding button. I pressed on it and it quickly bounced off. Its interior was embedded with a photo, a girl in magic hat.

As for the girl in magic hat, without much thinking, of course that was Ms. Wright. The girl in the photo was young, but the face really looked like her, so it was…

"Oh, isn't that Mr. Wright's locket?" Skye just happened to stand beside and walked over to have a look, "Why is it here?"

According to the location, maybe he dropped it by accident when he came over to rescue chief prosecutor in a hurry. I looked around, but that blue figure wasn't in the hall.

"I'll give it back to him. Skye, did you see Mr. Wright?"

"Ah, talking about that, I saw him leaving the exit to outside just now, turning left, maybe to the restroom."

Gate 2, left. I rubbed my face, spirited up and ran with the locket in my hand.

More importantly, besides returning his lost item, I needed to thank him for the rescue.

However, I didn't find Mr. Wright in the restroom.

Maybe Skye got it wrong? I thought like that. Actually, maybe Mr. Wright already got back. If I really couldn't find him, I had to ask Apollo to return the locket to him, and another day for gratitude…When I was about to turn back, suddenly I heard someone talking.

"Don't worry. It's fine."

That cold voice…chief prosecutor?! I looked over. The voice came from the hallway corner in front of restroom. So I walked forward two steps, and then I heard Mr. Wright's voice from there.

"You'd better not forcing yourself. For you, something like earthquake is still…"

"I said it's fine, so don't repeat on that. I don't need to lie to you, I also work hard to overcome mental barrier. At least I won't be so undignified like holding my head and curling on ground."

"I hope so."

According to their conversation, maybe Mr. Wright worried about chief prosecutor's situation because of earthquake, and chief prosecutor told him not to worry, so they were talking there.

If only hearing such conversation, it was impossible to imagine that person was that lofty chief prosecutor, although attitude seemingly annoyed, still explaining patiently. Indeed, even in different positions, these two were still good friends, caring for each other - Thinking about it, it was really moving.

But it was eavesdropping…I thought it was better to leave now, and it was so embarrassing if they found out.

However, when I moved my steps-

"Anyway, thanks for your help. If it messed up because of me, it would be unfair for Debeste and other people."

My name showed up in conversation topic unexpectedly.

"Ah, by the way, Edgeworth, Sebastian work so hard this time, so you'd better cheer him up a little."

"You just worry too much as usual…"

…What's the situation here? Why do you change conversation topic to me? Then I cannot leave, hey!

In order to avoid my voice, I covered my mouth with both hands and quietly moved closer. If someone saw me at that time, maybe they would think me as too wretched, but curiosity made me impossible to care that much.

Opportunities favor those who are prepared - maybe not appropriate to use this idiom, but then I heard shocking news.

"It's you who are also reserved as well. Worry too much? You asked me to encourage him at first, regardless of trial result-"

What?!

Fortunately I covered my mouth with both hands, or I would stream out very easily.

What's it…Mr. Wright is talking about my trial against him last time. I did get warm encouragement from Mr. Wright last time.

But chief prosecutor…what was he doing there?

Gavin called me "Herr Question Mark" as nickname, but now I really had question mark in my head.

"Wright." chief prosecutor's voice interrupted my doubt. I was quite messed up, but I had to just listen. "Then, in your view, what do you think of Debeste's ability as a prosecutor?"

"To be honest, very excellent."

Although I couldn't believe it, 's words didn't have anything fake.

"Although you asked me, I said my heartfelt words to Sebastian…Different from prodigy like Gavin, he is diligent, steadfast and concentrated, but he's not confident with himself, so he shows weak impression, and he becomes hesitated in some important places…This is my personal feeling."

"Your feeling is correct."

Chief prosecutor agreed with him and sighed.

"He got some problematic education in the past, and then he suffered great blow. Although he worked hard after that, he still couldn't get it away,always treating himself as a fool, not trusting his ability, sometimes falling behind if not pushing hard."

"As I expected."

"Yeah, even though other people encourage him, he might not believe it. Since you took his case by accident, if you acknowledge him as enemy position…and you also has that ability. That's my thought. Since you asked, I don't want to hide it to you."

"Or you cannot hide it even if you want." Mr. Wright smiled, "Well, so you also plan the Jurist System work to him on purpose?"

"He has administrative talent, and I really look forward to that. You also know about it, don't you, Wright? If our law needs system change, we need talents not limited to investigation."

"I see…but Edgeworth, Sebastian has so much trust in you, and everyone can see it. Compared to wasting so much time to ask me, you shall acknowledge him a little more, and isn't that better?"

"Don't be joking. I'm not good at such thing."

Chief prosecutor's tone became a little angry, but Mr. Wright still laughed. Therefore…he might not be really angry, just awkward.

"Just like today, if he worked hard enough, he could do it perfectly - Just because of this, when I see him flinching every time, I really want to say harsh words to him!"

"Well, Mr. Chief Prosecutor has his own temper, so frightening. Calm down."

"I said no joking." Chief prosecutor paused and his voice relaxed a little, "I know I'm too harsh to him…also, enough laughter."

Mr. Wright still laughed for a while, but my attention couldn't focus. I stood with back on wall, my heart beating fast, something invisible flowing in my blood, various emotions coming one after another.

They didn't talk about me any more, but they still had many other topics, so I left there quietly without any voices.

Walking a little farther, I clenched my fists and ran quickly. If not, the loud emotion in my body had nowhere else to go. Even I ran like that for a long time, I still didn't feel tired at all.

I was happy, really happy.

So happy that I wanted to cry out. So happy that I couldn't describe it.

I stopped at the window in the hallway, pressing heaving chest. The outside sky was so blue, leaves green and lush, sunshine so bright.

I raised my head in such light and thought-

It's so wonderful to meet Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth.

It's so wonderful to meet Mr. Wright.

Although I had complicated emotion for my pops, but at this moment, I really thanked him to bring me to the world.

Later that day, I finally met Mr. Wright in the front gate of Prosecutor's Office. When I handed the locket to him, "Oh, I didn't realize I dropped it." he casually rubbed his head and thanked me with a smile before he put it away.

"Trucy's photo is inside, so it's a very important article. Please take good care of it and don't lose it again."

"Really! So thank you very much. Oh, wait." he reached into his pocket and tucked two scraps of paper in my hand, "In order to express my gratitude, this is the gift for you."

Two 15% off coupons for Kitaki Pastry - I looked at that in my palm and felt speechless. How could He even give people coupons for such small discount? By the way, that person was so close to Kitaki family that he even helped advertise their product in such a big ceremony, but he couldn't get free muffin? That's so weak!

I tucked the coupon in the pocket with undesirable feeling. Mr. Wright smiled and said farewell, and then he turned back to walk down the steps.

"Well, Mr. Wright!"

He stopped and looked back, tilting his head, "What's it, Sebastian?"

Actually I just called him unconsciously, because I had the urge to talk to him, with unfamiliar and amazing feeling. I wanted to say so much to Mr. Wright internally, and those words were rolling in my heart, but when I looked at his eyes, everything changed to one simple word.

"…Thanks."

"Ah, what, the coupon? My pleasure. Don't mention it. It's only 15% off, and you still need to pay."

"…" that person was quite annoying.

I breathed deeply, both hands pressing on knees and bowed to him.

"Indeed, thank you so much."

Gratitude by any means.

I started to understand Apollo's words a little. The people close to Mr. Wright could find a good place and better lifestyle.

Because Mr. Wright was such a person.

If, regardless of position and status, people link in various ways…then, I wanted to know more about Mr. Wright in other ways.

His warm palm touched my shoulder, and I also looked up to find him, then gentle and deep eyes curved to a smile.

"Work hard. " he said, "Prosecutor Debeste, I look forward to meeting you again in court."

"My first goal is to defeat you." Of course, the assumption was to pursue truth.

Mr. Wright smiled and gazed at me, replying seriously, "I will not show any mercy."

Later on, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth's attitude to me still didn't change much.

As they said, old habits die hard. When I knew chief prosecutor's real thought, I didn't care his attitude to me at all.

"Believe in yourself and show courage." chief prosecutor told me that at first. Thinking carefully, I just couldn't do it. If we really needed to change the legal world, then we had to change ourselves.  
Also, I internally imagined how chief prosecutor encouraging me softly and kindly - somehow, I felt chilly thrill, and it made my flesh creep. So just let it go.

"It's completely unnecessary to write such a long report, the more complicated the case, the simpler description! " chief prosecutor threw the file on my desk in a snap, "Get back to revise it, and hand in to my desk tomorrow by 9 am."

"Got it." I knew you didn't like to read reports, and then I whipped my baton in air a few times. "I can hand in 11 pm tonight."

Chief prosecutor frowned and glared at me in a bad mood, "Is there any difference of 11 pm tonight and 9 am tomorrow? No need to do that. Don't do anything stupid."

"Of course there is!" I retorted without hesitation, "Anyway, you are still working at that time, so if there are any questions, after reading, I can still stay up to revise once more!"

"…" it was the first time in my life to make chief prosecutor speechless, and I really felt a sense of achievement.

Gavin stared at me nearby blankly and forgot his snap. After chief prosecutor walked away, he held up his thumb to me.

"…You really has Stockholm syndrome, and I know I never misjudge you."

Don't fool me this time. I really searched for this…although only online.

So just for this, I wanted to shout loudly-

"Objection!"


End file.
